The Goblin King Goes to Prom
by Dark Wolf Flame
Summary: Sarah is the head of the prom committee, and must find a date or face embarrassment. She becomes desperate and frustrated,until she decides to wish one up. But what does the Goblin King want in return? J/S Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labryrinth, or Jareth, merely borrowing Jareth as my muse and Sarah's date, and Sarah for the story. The rest of the characters not in the movie are mine alone.

DWF: Mua ha ha! Another fanfiction by moi! I always do OCs; however, this fanfic shall be Jareth/Sarah.

Jareth: Sigh Lovely, I was summoned from my Labyrinth to be a giddy school girl's muse? The world is cruel…

DWF: I…don't think that was the only reason I summoned you She blushes bright crimson.

Jareth: Grins maniacally so if I am right, then you are surely full of hidden innuendos. Oh, yes, I can definitely have some fun with you.

DWF: Swallows hard is this good or bad?

Jareth: Why don't you just let the readers find out after the first chapter? Dark Wolf Flame, seeing the invitation, leaps and tackles the Goblin King with a squeal. He chuckles, and disappears. She is left to frown, and begin the story.

DWF: I am modifying the time to about 2008- Not the time the movie was shot in 1986. The characters are only three years older than in the movie.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Sarah sighed, tapping her mechanical pencil on the library table in a look of utter…boredom. She knew it was her job to start the meeting. She also knew that she should act appealed, at least for the half hour of the meeting that she talked. But it was becoming difficult to talk in a room full of rowdy juniors and impulsive seniors. Her group of excited, giddy, seniors was proving to be too much for poor Sarah. Sarah took a deep breath, and dropped her Honors English 4 textbook on the table to regain control over the committee. It proved useful, and soon all attention was focused on Sarah.

"Excuse me; it is time to start the meeting. I only have a half hour with you all, but I will make the most of it. From where we left off at the last meeting, I think that we need to continue. The treasurer has reported to me that we have a budget of 4,000 dollars to use on this year's Prom. We also decided that the theme of this year's Prom is to be a '_Phantom Masquerade_'. Any ideas as to the decorations of the Gym and the Cafeteria would be appreciated.

Ashley Marcus stood up, and said, "We could deck the Gym in mirrors and curtains." Giggles erupted through the library, and the elderly librarian gave the group a demeaning glower. Ashley looked put off, like any preppy popular princess (A/N: No offense to these types of people) would, and sat down to purr on the arms of Aaron Noble, the Football Captain.

"Erm, that's a little expensive…could we try something a little cheaper?" the Treasurer, Isabella Noel said, sitting back down. She then stood again, "We'll have to hire a photographer for the night, which is an easy 300 dollars. Drinks and refreshments for nearly 500 people will cost nearly 1000, so we are left with 2,900 to spend on decorations, and that's if each person going pays the entrance fee of 5. So, why don't we buy some plants to decorate the corners of the Gym, and give the art department an allowance to use on some fancy things for the stage and refreshment tables? That way, we can focus on fliers and advertising, while someone else comes up with some ideas for backgrounds, etcetera."

This made the committee very enthusiastic. Giggles, sighs, and Wows could be heard, as others discussed their opinions. Sarah stood up, "Ok, so how much do we give to the art department. From the four years I have been in drama, I know how expensive backdrops are…Usually 300 dollars a crack!"

The group laughed at her, and Aaron stood up, "We could, I dunno, see if the drama department has anything from previous plays. I know that we did do _The Phantom of the Opera _one year… I'm sure we could use the backdrops from that. There was a masquerade scene in that play, so why not use those? Also, the Phantom play has significance because it was shone during the fours years we were here. It would have a lot of meaning if the Phantom backdrops were used for our last Prom here."

Sarah smiled. Aaron always did have that way of crowd control; he almost reminded her of…No, she couldn't think of Him now… After all, this was her prom, and she wouldn't ruin it with thoughts of that figure which had haunted her thoughts these last three years. Every night, it never failed… She would wake up from a nightmare of staring into the two colored eyes of a broken hearted Goblin King.

But since that king had kidnapped her brother, there was little interest in her by the male populace. She, too, was barely interested at all, choosing to read books and loose herself in dreams. Sure, she went on the occasional date, but it was never anything really serious. Sometimes, she would really take an interest in some young man… But each time they responded, they would always come up to her and in a pale, frightened state, declare that they wanted to end the relationship. Some even mumbled something about owls, nightmares, and evil kings. Sarah would shake it off each time, but she was becoming frustrated. It was as though the Goblin King was her first love…and ultimately her last love…

She would be going to Prom by herself, if she didn't hurry up and find someone. It definitely would look awful if she, being the President, would show up alone. Part of her thought of the haunting man of her dreams, arriving in his blue, sparkly splendor, and she knew if she brought him to Prom, then she would definitely…

Definitely not forgive herself. She remembered the last time they had met…. He had nearly seduced her into doing God only knew what. But, thankfully, she knew better than to fall into him so easily. Instead, she chose her brother over her dreams. Never did she regret it, and if she had, she reminded herself that it was for the best.

She sighed and started doodling in her notebook. "_Oh, why did I even bother to volunteer for this stupid committee? I didn't go to Prom my junior year, so why would I go by myself my senior year?" _She looked over to see the answer to her question smiling at her from across the table. Aaron Noble, Captain of the football team, star athlete and every girl's dream date to Prom. He was handsome, smart, and popular. Everyone had eyes for him, including Sarah (though she was not one to admit it). But, he had asked his girlfriend Ashley Marcus to go with him, in front of the whole school at Christmastime. Heartbroken, and deterred, she stood up once more, knowing that she had to get over it. She hid her insecurities, and then slipped on the mask of Sarah Williams, President of the Prom Committee.

"Well, let's take a vote… Those, in favor of borrowing some backdrops from the Phantom play, raise your hand," Practically the whole committee raised their hands. "Those also in favor of budgeting the art department and allowing them to create new ones raise your hands," Practically no one raised their hands. "Then we borrow from the drama department, and use the rest of the money for minor decorations. All settled? Good. Meeting is adjourned."

The committee left, one by one, and she stayed behind. Secretly, she took out her copy of the red leather bound and gold lettered Labyrinth, and traced the letters with her index finger. She sighed, and thought to herself, "_Jareth, how I wish I had your strength when it comes to things like going to prom, especially alone." _Little did she know that a certain white and brown barn owl was watching from the windows of the library, understanding every word she had said…And he hung onto everything that she had thought.

DWF: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that tasty little tidbit…But, ah, more to come…Jareth appears in a poof of Glitter. He looks over her shoulder, smiles, and then speaks

Jareth: Hmmm. Very well done, but there appears to be something missing….ME. It appears that you mentioned _me_ very little in first chapter, DWF… DWF growls, and lifts a hand to silence Jareth.

DWF: that's because I am not finished….She glares at him, as Jareth shrugs

Jareth: Suit yourselfTurns to readers Alright, review, otherwise I will never hear the end of it Mumbles something about teenage girls and their fantasies. Jareth is met with a swift strike from the authoress. Ouch!He turns and glares at said authoress, but the authoress is already working on Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark

**DWF: Hello folks! WOW! I can't believe that you all left so many lovely reviews! I love you all. (Dark Wolf Flame dances about the room, singing the "Lime and the Coconut Song" in an obnoxiously loud voice. Jareth appears, and stares in wonder and shock at the sight before him).**

**Jareth: I am impressed…You are truly a marvel. You can sing, you can write…What other secrets do you withhold from my knowledge? (Jareth sits in the chair beside her, and whistles. He glances at the long chapter before him). Don't tell me, child, that you wrote the whole book in this chapter?! (Jareth snickers, and watches as she stops singing).**

**DWF: In order of comments, I can actually sing when I want to, and, I am an artist. You just haven't been granted access to my sketches, and for good reason. No, this is not the whole book! You asked me to place you in the chapter, and I did. Scratch asked…You COMMANDED me to write you in… Can you ever be satisfied?**

**Jareth: Come now! I am not the spoiled king you take me for…I do reach a point where I'm satisfied. Hmm…Artist, eh? I'll find some way to procure those sketches from you. (He looks at her, with mischief in his eyes, and DWF simply rolls her own).**

**DWF: Excuse me, King of the Brats, but my sketches are mine and mine alone. When I am comfortable with you in the same room as my sketchpad, then I will gladly let you look. (She turns to the audience) Again, thanks for your lovely reviews! They really do help me along! (She turns back to Jareth, and with a huff, turns back to the computer).**

Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark

The Goblin King Jareth watched from his perch above the Library with a grimace. "_Sarah, love, you're going about this the wrong way entirely!" _Jareth thought to himself, and turned away from his sweet Sarah with a sigh. Sarah seemed to always know how to throw him into a mood; she did the same thing the night she ran the Labyrinth. He did feel sorry for the Goblins that night, after sending about ten of them to the infirmary with broken limbs, broken backs, and concussions. Needless to say, they left him alone until they knew for sure that Jareth was in a better mood. If owls could chuckle, Jareth would have chuckled faintly to himself. His mother always did say that he had a terrible temper, how right she was!

Still, he was hurt. Too many times, he had scared away all his competition…Too many times he had tried to persuade her in her dreams. All things he had done were done in the name of love, and all for Sarah. He was practically a puppy at her whim, but Sarah was resistant to his efforts. Sarah would not come to him, but he would come if only she would call. Therefore, he could not speak to her face to face as much as he longed to talk with her. Jareth knew that she would only wish for his companionship when she was extremely desperate. She would call him only as a last resort. It was semi hopeless.

The owl shook his wings for a moment, trying helplessly to relieve the strain in his back from sitting in one place too long. "_Her behavior is_ _ridiculous! How could Sarah not think of me first? She could have wished for a date, and I would have come! I move the stars for no one, but for her I did!" _He took off the tree limb, his wings brushing the branches of the tree faintly. It upset him, but somehow, he would amend this. He and Sarah _both _would make amends… Even if the task required a little more force from his end…

"_What's the good in wishing for her to wish for me? I know that she will not put herself into a situation in which I would have the faintest amount of power over her," _Jareth thought, and soon reached his castle. Upon entering the throne room, the owl grew and changed into the form of the jaded, tired Goblin King. Jareth was met by Sir Diddymus, one of his subjects who insisted upon visiting Sarah reoccuringly. The King usually allowed him to do so, when he was in a good mood. Sir Diddymus was a brave, fierce Yorkshire terrier/fox creature, and usually drew in the amazement of the Goblin King. Today, all Jareth wanted was to be left to his thoughts, and would oblige the terrier knight anyway.

"Sire, I trust your voyage went well…Did you see fair Sarah?"Diddymus asked happily. Sulking, the newly changed Goblin King sighed. He shook his head in a sad, yet regal way. Sir Diddymus gave a whimper of concern, knowing that the King would be in one of his moods again. _Young love, _Diddymus thought, _must be hard for our great King. He has never looked as tired and upset as he does now. Being only 86 must be hard for the poor chap…_To prove Diddymus's point, the King collapsed on his throne with little care, stifling a small Goblin in the process. The King stood up, and removed the Goblin from his chair.

The Goblin stumbled a little, like a little drunken man, but was fine. He disappeared soon after, probably to find a place to nap in peace. Jareth snickered, and watched the little Goblin stumble away with amusement in his two colored eyes. Sir Diddymus patiently looked up at the Goblin King, eagerly awaiting his lord's response. Jareth glanced back at Diddymus, then realized that the little dog creature had asked his lord a question. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back in his throne, and sighed.

"Yes, I did see fair Sarah, and as usual, I have returned in a foul mood. She longs for my strength, and must attend a dance that she is head of. I can't believe that she would wish for my strength to-" Here, Jareth paused in thought for a moment. He sat up in his throne, and seemed to be contemplating something. His forehead creased in thought, as he tapped his angular chin thoughtfully.

If Sarah would only call him as a last resort, then he had to make it so _he _was the _only_ option she had. So, all he had to do was make her resort to her last option, without hurting her and her family in any way in the process. That is where the nightmares had come in with all her young suitors. Perhaps with a little more budging, he would have her within the week…if not within another few days…Jareth smiled.

"Sire?" Diddymus said confused, carefully walking to his master's side. Concerned, the terrier's dark eyes shined. Jareth looked up, and smirked at his subject with a foul smirk. "Pray tell me, Sire, what are you thinking? Heaven can only guess what…" the terrier said. Jareth, looking quite the innocent, smiled at Diddymus happily.

"Dear Sarah said she wished for my strength, eh? Well, I am forming a plan in my mind at how to use her desire for my own. There just might be a way that I can fit into this, somewhere… Diddymus… I have a job for you…Summon to the throne room your loyal steed, the brute named Ludo, and, oh Hogstead, if you would," Jareth said with a sly grin. Still thoughtful, he waved the dog knight away with a flourish of a leather gloved hand.

"Sire, it's Hoggle, not Hogstead, and I shall do as you command me. "

"Very well, Sir Diddymus! Just go to it, there is a task that I will appoint you too, and must be done in a timely matter!" Jareth said, smirking and still finishing the minor details of his plan. He became irritated when the dog knight still was in his throne room. "Well? Get moving!"

Sir Diddymus sighed, and went off to obey his King. Lately, Jareth had become even more irritable, and nowadays the Bog of Stench was packed with the innocent people who had been thrown into its depths. He would hate to become one of the many who now called the bog of stench their permanent abode. So, Diddymus mounted Ambrosia, and rode to find the others.

"_Oh, dear Sarah…What horrible plans hast our brokenhearted King have in mind for thee?"_Sir Diddymus sighed, and quickly looked to Ludo's home in the Forest. Off to find his brothers-in-arms…

Meanwhile, Jareth continued to smile, and said absently to himself, "Sarah, you can be so cruel…But, I have eyes only for you, my love." Soon, he would have her in his grasp, and she would be his…He couldn't wait for that day… Little did the Goblin King know that the day was even sooner then he would have ever dreamed it to be.

Sarah sighed, as she walked home from school, her eyes heavy. Already, she had asked all of the "single" guys at school to be her date for prom, but each said that they were taken for that night. She had a sinking feeling that it all had to do with a certain nightmarish king that would scare them silly. She could understand his need to watch out for her, but scaring each and every guy away from her? It made her frustrated, and she was reminded of a possessive boyfriend. She blushed, and looked down at her books. If Jareth had cared for her so much, then he would have let go of her, and let her move on. If she needed him, then she would have called for him. It was true, she missed him, but she didn't dare let him know that. She wasn't at all stupid; she knew what would happen if she chose to relay her feelings to him out loud. No, she would not take the risk of summoning him once again.

Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't get him out of her mind…The way his mullet of whitish blonde hair would always glow, and strands would stick out at odd angles. She couldn't believe those three years ago, she found his outer appearance frightening, and realized that now she sorely missed those fascinating eyes. His eyes always had that penetrating look, the one filled with compassion, love, and 

mischief. His eyes were attractive and mismatched, and colored blue and brown. But what she thought was most intriguing of all the Goblin King's characteristics, was that alluring voice of his…

She snickered. Like a siren, he was, beautiful, but he would always lead her to sharp rocks. Danger awaited her if she listened too long to his lovely voice. Sarah could almost hear the ringing in her ears, the deadly yet beautiful chords that seemed to have spirited her away beyond her physical body. In a way, she almost felt as though he wasn't just singing to her mind and body at the ball, but that he was singing straight to her soul. It was only the love for her family and the loyalty she had for Toby that kept her in her right mind, and hadn't allowed him to sweep her away. She, mentally, wished to hear his lovely voice again…

"_You will, Sarah." _A voice seemed to whisper in her ear. It tickled her like a breeze, and that was when she realized she had wished to hear his voice again…

She dropped her textbooks, and halted for a moment. She turned around, seeing no sign of a white barn owl, or a flash of glitter. Still spooked, she picked up her books, and raced home. She stopped only when she was in the door, and when she saw a three year old Toby smiling at her from in the living room.

"SARAH! Her brother said, and ran to her to give his sister a huge hug. Sarah, soothed by the sight of her brother, obliged him. Linda called them in to wash their hands for supper, and little Toby ran to his mother's aid. Sarah turned to the bathroom, and washed her own hands. So hearing the Goblin King had been her overactive imagination?

"_Not quite, love…"_

Another whisper in her ear… Sarah screamed, and rushed downstairs…It definitely wasn't her imagination…

**DWF: Oooh! Spooky! I can't wait to see what happens next. Remember, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Summons

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Labyrith (Sigh)**

**DWF: Eepp! Thank you all so much for the 14 reviews received on this story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy, like when I look at Jar-**

**Jareth: (Appears in a poof of purple glitter). So my fine authoress, what new exciting installment have you to show to me? (He asks, in an apparent good mood).**

**DWF: Don't you ever knock, Jareth? (She said looking irritated. Still, she allows Jareth a seat by the computer, and shows him the completed Chapter 3. He smiles, and looks over her shoulders to find her sketches in her lap. Irritated, she gives them to him to look at) You have been permitted to glance at my sketchbook at a price; You cannot be too critical on it. I am allowing you insight into my world, and you can't make fun of any of them. Got it, Pumpkin King?**

**(He glowers at her, then his glare softens)**

**Jareth: I am quite sure that I cannot be critical with you on your drawings. They're all very beautiful, and I know that what you do is art. I expect you to draw me a portrait of Sarah and I to hang in the Great Hall of my Castle. (Jareth grins, and DWF envelopes him in a huge bone-crushing hug) Dark Wolf Flame, you're restricting my blood flow! (Dark Wolf Flame loosens her grip, and steps away. Jareth continues his perusing of her drawings in awe, while she turns her attention to the audience).**

**DWF: Dear readers, please forgive me for taking so long. My computer malfunctioned, and I wasn't able to update until now. Thank you for your patience and here is Chapter Three!**

Chapter 3: A Summons

It just wasn't _fair…_

This, in the last four years of her teenage life, had become her favorite saying. At sixteen, Sarah Williams thought that she had at least outgrown the statement. But, for the heck of it, she thought it would burn away the stress induced by her parents' typical absence. It did help…some.

Sarah sighed in boredom, as she rolled a small toy car carelessly across the linoleum of their kitchen. Her father and step mother went out to dinner and a movie, and as usual, Sarah was left with Toby. '_At present_, she thought sarcastically, _I can think of absolutely NOTING better to do than stay at home with the boy_!' But, never the less, she did her duty with no compunctions. After the night that she had wished Toby away to the Goblins, she had grown increasingly fond of the boy. She enjoyed having him as a brother, for the most part.

But, like any typical sibling relationship, she was often thrust beyond her mental and emotional limits. Toby, if he was teaching her any sort of lesson, was teaching her the fine values of patience. Patience, of course, that Sarah would need in her selected profession. She had hopes to become an attorney that specialized in the needs of children. Then she wanted to become a children services agent, and help the many children who just wanted a stable home. She knew that a certain Goblin King had somehow inspired her decision, but she didn't care. She loved kids after the night spent in the twisting alleys of the Labyrinth.

Toby giggled, and stretched for the red toy Ford Mustang, just out of reach from his toddler fingers. She glanced at him irritatingly. "Aren't you tired yet, Toby?"

Toby giggled again, and answered his sister cheekily, "Nope, Sissy, just gettin' warmed up! I don't have to go to bed tonight; Tonight is Friday! No pre school tomorrow!" Sarah moaned, and let her head fall into her hands tiredly. If there was one thing that Toby truly excelled at, then it was definitely the way that he got the best of his sister. Sarah moaned sadly, and reached for the toy car as it sped between her outstretched legs. It came to a stop just below her right knee, and she picked it up grudgingly.

"_Uggh! Wish he would tire out soon! I'd like to go to bed a little earlier tonight!" _Sarah thought, pushing the car so it zoomed across the kitchen floor haphazardly. She heard a faint chuckle from deep in the recesses of her mind. Panic started to creep down her body once more.

"_Be careful, Sarah…There is someone here to grant your wishes, even ill wished thoughts…"_

"_OH no…Not you again!"_ Sarah said with a groan, her nerves getting the best of her. "_Don't let him know that you're frightened! Be brave, Sarah, he cannot harm you!" _Sarah stiffened with anger, as Jareth watched in amusement. He knew that she was scared, and he found it amusing.

_Lively little chap, isn't he Sarah? _Jareth spoke in her head slyly. He was trying to change the subject, but Sarah soon recognized what he was trying to do. Sarah's face flushed a little, and she growled.

"_DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT_!" Sarah practically shouted at him. "_I thought I had gotten rid of you! Why are you still in my head?"_ Sarah asked, beating her head against the door frame of the kitchen. She could hear Jareth's soft laughter resounding in her head.

" _I was never in your head, Sarah. Not purposely. But, if you wish, then I shall leave you," _Jareth said with a scoff.

"_That's what I wanted from the start! Lord only knows what you did in here while I was asleep last night! You are a sick, sick Perv!" _Sarah thought viciously.

"_Suite yourself, my dear," _Jareth said, pleasantly amused.

To her gratitude, the voice soon diminished within her head, and his heavy presence disappeared from the atmosphere. Sarah laughed nervously, "Well, Toby, I guess-" She looked over to find that the little boy was gone. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she called his name eagerly. Toby did not answer.

It was then Sarah realized that Toby was nowhere to be found. Sarah panicked, and began searching everywhere. Her heart pounded in her head when she couldn't find him.

Sarah checked in his room. No, not there…she looked in her parents' room. He wasn't there either. Finally, she checked in her room, only to find a dead weighted little brother fast asleep on her bed. Grateful, she pulled her covers from underneath him, and placed them over his little body. Pleased, she turned to the doorway, as something shiny caught her eye. In Toby's hand was a crystal sphere. A look of complete astonishment crossed her blank features, and she grinned to herself.

So the Goblin King did have an ounce of kindness…Well, no good deed goes unpunished… And fair Sarah had some talking to do with the bratty king. She had to reward his kindness with ire, and find out what the Goblin King would request in exchange for her favor. She was a little nervous, and she shut her bedroom door knowing that it would somehow provide Toby with even a little protection. With Toby put to sleep, it definitely made life a little easier. Sarah carefully tiptoed downstairs, pausing when she felt her stomach rumble in her abdomen. Time for a late night snack…

She decided it to be a good idea, so she decided to pop some Orville's Extra Butter Popcorn. When it was done, she sighed, and put in another bag. If she was going to try and talk sense to the Goblin King, she might as well appeal to his masculine nature with food. She gathered her nerves, and sat down on the love seat.

"_Oh, I hate the name of this good forsaken couch! Why couldn't they have called it a two-seater instead of a love seat? The second occupant I will have certainly doesn't describe what I would call a lover," _Sarah thought musingly, as she ripped open the second bag. Sarah took a small handful from both bags, and relaxed a little more.

" I hope that you're listening, Goblin King. Because, I am only going to do this once," Sarah said, and with a deep breath, she wished for her Goblin King to appear on the loveseat next to her…

Nothing happened…

"Coward, " Sarah said under her breath, and took a bite from what was to be his bag of popcorn.

"Sarah, I was going to eat that," A masculine, deep, accented voice said from behind her.

Sarah dropped her popcorn, and let loose a blood curdling scream…

**DWF: So sorry for the late update…I have been kind of busy. Please forgive me! The next chapter is nearly complete.**


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking the Barriers, Round 1

**DWF: Hello everyone! The count of Reviews is now 21! You don't know how happy I am right now!**

**(Jareth poofs in, and puts a sizeable amount of money in the authoress's hand. DWF looks leery about it, and stares pointedly at Jareth.)**

**Jareth: That is for the portrait of Sarah and I that you produced for me. I want to thank you for your kind donation…What is it that you desire? I will make you the honorary advisor, and you will get one wish as payment for its beauty.**

**DWF: (Grins, and looks predatory at Jareth.) I want a clone of you, since you love Sarah, and I am not allowed to keep you. And, because many of my reviewers will think I am evil, and want you all to myself if I make a move towards the real you. I will let the real you go, when I have clone Jareth…**

**Jareth:…Ok…well, I'll work on that. Oh, if her audience is curious, she has a deviant art account, by the name of Wolf Sonata. If you want to see some of her drawings, here they are. Enjoy the fourth installment…I know that I will! (Grins darkly to himself).**

Chapter 4: Breaking Down Barriers (Round 1)

"I thought you knew better Sarah, than to wish for me to return…Then again, I am quite exuberant that you managed to throw a glance my way."The man behind her threw her a scathing, bemused smirk from behind her back. Sarah, still fearful, remained turned away from him, speechless. Taking advantage of her stunned silence, Jareth stalked towards Sarah, much as a predator would stalk its next meal. Sarah shivered, as Jareth stroked Sarah's cheek lightly.

"But, Sarah, you have insulted me. I am not a coward…"Jareth continued, and Sarah spun around to see her wildest dreams (and nightmares) manifesting themselves in her eyes. Bluish purple glitter fell from his armor looking clothes, (the very same outfit he wore their first meeting) dusting him and the floor around his lithe frame. He was just as she remembered him…

Sarah, who was completely shocked for the moment, stared in wonder. Jareth snickered, took his bag of popcorn from her, and grabbed a handful. Soon after she had recovered from the shock, Sarah became furious. Before he could react, she struck the palm of her hand against his cheek. Jareth reeled slightly from the force of the blow, and his cheeky, amused expression changed. Now, his eyes seemed to reflect a restricted, red hot anger.

Sarah saw his eyes flicker red in the light of the lamp as she began her fuming speech. "That was for being a spoiled, conniving, and cheating bastard! And, on top of that, you kidnapped my brother and forced me to endure lonely, sleepless evenings wondering why I can't get a date to Prom!" Sarah glowered intensely at the stunned, almost hurt looking man in front of her.

"Watch your language, girl," Jareth growled threateningly. Sarah was not affected, and continued to silently fume. His face softened somewhat, as he spoke again, this time, more gently," Sarah, I did not mean to cause you so much distress…I merely hoped to alleviate our current state of separation," He started, and moved his body closer to hers, inching his way slowly. Like a trapped tigress, Sarah lunged backwards with an almost feral snarl.

"What exactly do you mean by saying 'alleviate our current state of separation? You mean to tell me that you had no other way of coming to me, asking forgiveness, and discussing the possibilities of compromising? How unintelligent do you honestly think I am?" She practically shouted in resentment. Jareth did not flinch as she expected him to; he only took a handful of popcorn and popped it into his mouth. Then, upon realizing that the bag was empty, he rose and spoke calmly, rationally.

"Sarah, I never once believed you to be unintelligent. I never will either…If you are finished now, then I would like to speak in my own defense," Sarah, with a soft grunt, muttered a quick "yes", and Jareth continued with a satisfied smirk.

"Now, before you speak up against me, let's come to a truce; otherwise, I believe that we will both be shouting at each other for matters that are in the past. I wish you to know that the reasons behind my behavior will all be explained in time, and when you will consider me a trustworthy figure," Sarah muttered an objection underneath her breath, but the Goblin King continued. "If you reread your lovely little book, most of the reasons shall become apparent. However, love, I do believe I owe you an apology for the whole situation with the peach, the cleaners, and your prom dates. For all of those," he paused here, "I am truly sorry." His expression changed, and his eyes seemed to register a hint of pain and regret.

Sarah was bewildered…_Had he just _apologized _to her? This surely was another of his ruthless, arrogant tricks!_

"_What was the crazy King thinking? I'll find out soon enough," _Sarah thought scheming. He said nothing for a moment, only glanced at the world around him. Suddenly, Sarah's mood quickly changed. In an effort to make amends, she struggled with her voice, "Erm, You're forgiven…But only after you explain yourself."

He smirked, and turned his eyes back to meet her own green ones (**A/N: I inserted green because I could never tell what color they were from the movie) "**I can afford you a small explanation, but of course, you can choose to believe it or not."

Sarah, with a stiff growl, sat back and sighed. "All right, Goblin King, explain yourself to me. Right. Now."

Jareth snickered, "First, I would appreciate it if you would bring me another bag of popcorn."

Sarah raised one eyebrow, and rose stiffly to get another bag of popcorn, pop it in the microwave, and waited patiently for it to stop popping. With a growl, she handed the bag over, her hand tingling where his gloved hand brushed hers. "Satisfied now?" She said in order to cover the wave of electricity that had just shot through her. The Goblin King noticed her affliction, and chuckled in his annoying, deep, intense laugh. Sarah wasn't as easily amused.

"Not quite," He said, reaching her face, and giving it a light caress. Sarah swatted him away, and scowled at him.

"Explain yourself," She said, giving him an uppity glare. He sneered, and looked into her eyes again.

"It was as I offered you, Sarah. I said 'fear me, love me, and I will be your slave', and I meant that. I offered your dreams, precious, all of them. I had reordered time, took away your brother as you asked me to, and I gave you my heart, all in one night for you. I really shouldn't have to explain myself any further," The Goblin King took a handful of popcorn, and popped it into his mouth with an equal scowl.

Sarah, growing impatient with his excuses, turned away. "That was not the explanation I had in mind, _Jareth_," she spat, saying his name with all her venom. His eyes remained cool, calm and collected, like the icy blue pools they seemed to be right now. He set down his popcorn, paused for a moment, and closed his eyes. Then, he spoke once more.

"But, Sarah, I am giving you the truth. Don't you understand? I did only what you asked of me. Nothing more… Nothing less than that! And you, you wished for all of those things. You wished all your dreams into being. I offered you paradise, and you refused me. It's not my fault that you ended with the outcome you did. I always came to you whenever you called, and here I am now. I am tired of living up to your unending expectations of me! Unfortunately, I had hoped that by the end of the evening, we would move beyond that, and settle to some silly compromise! You frustrate me," He said, his voice raised and frustration apparent in his body language. Jareth pinched the bridge of his elegant nose angrily. Sarah, stunned into silence, looked away. When her gaze returned to his, her eyes were filled to the brims with tears. It was then he knew that he had tackled one of her many barriers that would prevent him her trust.

"Jareth…I never wanted to hurt or exhaust you…I was fifteen, younger, and stupid. In three years, I had hoped to show you how well I could compromise…but I got carried away by my emotions. I attacked you without having any right to. For that, I owe you an apology. I was going to ask a favor of you, but if you're still upset-" Jareth, upon seeing her tears, felt pity raise within his stomach. He cut her off, and whispered gently to Sarah to stop sobbing. Then, she fell into his arms, sobbing gently into his cloak.

"Sarah," his voice was now a soft, coaxing purr. "Sarah, I know that despite what you said, you're human. I cannot be upset by you, because no matter how many times you infuriate me, I will still come back to you. No one can blame you for walking away. You had a choice; and a duty to your brother, as I 

had my duties to the kingdom. Even though I would have rather you chose me," Jareth scowled a bit, "you did the right thing, and I can't blame you for it."

Sarah found the view from his majestic chest calming. His arms, now pressing her closer, were wrapped around her back and waist. He moved his hands, rubbing her back gently. She found it comforting, and was soon sleeping gently in his arms. He sighed, and lifted her up bridal style to lay her gently on the couch beside him, breathing in her scent.

"Sarah, my love, I believe we have finally come to an understanding."

Sarah stirred slightly, and glanced at him, waiting for more. When she realized he didn't notice that she was now calm enough to talk, she spoke, "What I called you for, Jareth, was to negotiate your presence at my prom. You see, due to some successful attempts on your part to force me to call upon you, I must now find a date, or face utter embarrassment."

He sat down, and looked at her, smirking with what could only possibly be…Laughter? "It's negotiable, depending on what you're willing to negotiate."

Sarah replied, "I will negotiate a chance at my heart…no strings, no peaches, no wisecracks. Just the real you, beyond the glitter and pompousness. In turn, you will stay Aboveground until Prom is over, and I have graduated-then, I will follow you Underground, and you can show me your world-for what it truly is. Neither of us gets any closer to a better compromise than that. You get a chance, I get a date. I avoid being the laughingstock of the entire school. Deal?"

Jareth's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. She was kidding! He never thought she would ever make it so easy for him, she must have really thought it through. A chance to know him…Hmm, well, it would work somewhat to his advantage…but he wasn't willing to show himself beyond what she actually thought of and feared. She was indeed serious, and he smiled. "You've got me, princess, I accept. But, I want to know why you are doing this for _me_?"

Sarah shook his hand, and wriggled slightly as his touch sent electrical currents down her spine. "I figured I was too rash three years ago when I rejected your offer. I thought that if I gave you a chance to get to know me, I would make it up to you for three years ago. The fact that I really don't want to show up looking like a lonely bonehead at the dance also played the desperation card. There, explained thoroughly enough to your liking, your Highness?" Sarah said with a grin. Then, oddly, the both of them laughed.

Jareth recovered, and smiled-truly smiled, "You drive a hard bargain, Sarah. I agree; we couldn't come to a better compromise than that."

"One favor, before my stepmother and my father get home and find you on the sofa with me; can you help me get Toby to bed? I can't really lift him anymore-He's nearly 56 pounds now, and I have a hard time lift-"Jareth laid a gloved finger to her lips, and nodded.

"Yes Sarah, lead the way. Then, we'll see about getting you to bed." Sarah pushed Jareth over, and lifted herself to her feet. She then walked up the stairs, nervously glancing backwards to find his eyes boring into her back. She pushed up the pace, and made it up the stairs in double time. Jareth shrugged, and followed her to her room. She opened the door, and walked over to her bed where dead weighted Toby lay sleeping. Jareth, nodding, moved to lift him off the bed, and followed Sarah back to Toby's room.

To Jareth, Toby was light. The boy had always felt like a small bird, even at only a few months old. He was fast to grow as well, and looked significantly older than just about 3 years old. Jareth couldn't believe how fast he had grown. But, in the Underground, things were always a great deal slower.

It amazed him how alike that Toby and Sarah looked. Both looked as though they were delicate, but there was always a toughness that he seemed to misunderstand each time they met. He almost wondered how it would have felt to have swept her off her feet as he did for Toby, with Sarah awake, and content to be in his arms. He almost wondered what those soft, faint pink lips felt like against his own. He shook the thought from his head, and laid Toby into the turned down softness of his bed.

Gently, Jareth sat down beside him, and watched as Sarah tucked him in, and kissed his forehead almost motherly. Then they walked out, and shut the door quietly, turning to each other. "Get to bed, Sarah…Go get your rest," Jareth said, pushing back a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you. Will you be back tomorrow, or when will I expect you?"

"I'll be gone most of the day, but I will appear to walk you home from School. And none of that; I know just how to fit in…" Jareth said upon realizing she was going to jump into an argument. With a tired sigh, Sarah turned to her door, and whispered to him a sweet goodnight.

"I can't argue with a stubborn ass of a king…So, I guess I'll just have to listen to him. Maybe I'll be proved wrong about you, after all," She said with one final smile. When he heard her soft breathing, he disappeared in a light mist of purple glitter once more.

He had broken down the first of several walls…He sighed, when he realized that he would have many more yet to break down.

Why did women have to be such stubborn creatures? He would never know…

**DWF: There! A long chapter completely finished. If you like it, let me know. I thrive on reviews, the more I get, the better the chapters! I have many more where that came from!**


	5. Chapter5:VeronicaFriend,Matchmaker,Pest

**DWF: (Completely and utterly giddy) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Wow, 29 reviews, in 4 chapters! I would name each of you, but then, I wouldn't have enough time to get through the chapter. And, Clone Jareth is at my beck and call, with help from Jareth's Genieve and my own imagination. Oh, and not to mention Jareth himself. (Clone Jareth plants a kiss on her ear, and mumbles something into it) Oh, and he told me to tell you that the real Jareth is currently skulking in his castle, not wishing to talk to me. (Turns to Clone Jareth)Wait, why?**

**Clone Jareth: He was quite jealous when you were indisposed with me. Unfortunately, I told him to leave if he wasn't going to help you, and he departed about five minutes ago. (Dark Wolf Flame glares, and smacks Clone Jareth). Ow! What was that for?**

**DWF: (Furious) For being a Jerk, and for sending away my muse! Hunt him down, and tell him to come back, before I take you as a blood sacrifice in penance! That was mean, rude, and downright awful for you to do that to him! He is one of my friends!**

**Clone Jareth: Mumble…Mumble…**

**DWF: He'll be back soon…I mean the real Jareth…Maybe if I promise to draw something special for him, he'll forgive me, and I won't loose my lovely muse. I didn't really mean to hurt him…Hmm…It just makes me wonder…Here's the next installment.**

Chapter 5: Veronica…Matchmaker, Friend, and Pest

Sarah slept well that evening…If you could call it _slept. _Her mind wouldn't stop bringing up images of the Goblin King, the Ball, and images of the upcoming Masquerade Themed Prom. And, most of the time, her mind would take her into much darker, more lascivious areas, i.e. the Goblin King's personal chambers…

Sarah's face had flushed at the thought, and she urged herself to find something else to focus on. Dangerous minds were prone to wander, how Sarah knew that well. And hers was the most dangerous, because her thoughts were being monitored by the object of her fears and desires. She shook it off, and instead focused on a squirrel running up the side of a tree.

But Sarah's mind was racing, long after she had physically woken up. Her mind was still stuck somewhere inside her dreams. Oddly, she finally managed to wake up just moments before a car almost ran over her, when her best friend managed to run and catch her before she got hit.

"Whoa, Sar, are you alive?" Veronica said, pulling her out of the road. Sarah snapped out of it, and turned to her best friend, embarrassed by her lack of attention.

Veronica was a slender, golden woman with whitish blonde hair and oddly brown eyes. She and her family were from Australia, and had moved to America just before she was born. She was fairly 

muscular, and was a lettering Senior in cross country and track. Aside from being sporty and competitive, Veronica had a funny, stellar personality. It was her personality that had drawn Sarah in, and they became fast friends. Sarah was like a younger sister to Veronica, even though they were only a few months apart. They treated each other better, though, and looked out for each other. Sarah chuckled, and thought of what kind of joy Jareth would get in trying to impress Veronica. As a joke, Veronica used to always insist that she date Sarah's chosen boyfriends first, and then tell her whether or not they were worth the trouble for Princess Sarah. Sarah braced herself for the next conversation, fearing embarrassment at Veronica's worst.

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought. Thanks for saving me back there. I owe you one, Sis," Sarah said, managing a quick smile. Veronica looked at her funny.

"With what…Oh. I know what you've been thinking about…" Veronica dropped off with a sly grin. She stared pointedly at Sarah, and continued, "Alright, Sarah…I want the details. What's he like? Is he handsome? Is he charming? What's his name, and does he have a single, strait brother you can hook up with me?"

Blushing, Sarah laughed, "Take it easy, Veronica! Most of your questions will be answered when he picks me up after school today."

"Ohh, what does he drive? I bet he drives a Corvette, or a Mustang. You always do pick men that like to show off," Veronica said with a teasing grin.

"No, he's not going to drive anything. However, he does love to show off, and he takes pride in his music. Yeah, don't be surprised if his clothing is a little flashy. And NO, we aren't an item. He's going to take me to Prom because everyone else said no. Today, we're going to walk to my house together. I have to babysit Toby, and he said he would help me. And no, he's not going to help himself _to_ me; we're just going to talk. And he's just my friend, Veronica. Nothing more," Sarah said, becoming slightly frustrated. But, at the same time, her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. Friend was certainly a far cry from the lover of her dreams, as her dreams definitely didn't lie. But she hid the grief of her statement behind a smile. Veronica didn't look persuaded. Her smile curved a little more, leading Sarah to believe that she would try something devious in the next few minutes. Sarah braced herself.

"Hmm, then you wouldn't mind if I asked him on a date?" Veronica said, with an evil smile. Uh oh. Veronica was being aggressive now…Sarah's lips curled into a sneer, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, no, he's my prom date. You can't possibly have his attention that evening, Veronica."

"Hmm…I think you would be jealous if I would happen to ask him out. Sarah, you can't hide anything about your love life from me…I'm bound to find out sometime!" Veronica said wickedly, and narrowed her eyes in an incredulous scowl. Her lips curled into a knowing smile, daring Sarah to even attempt to 

prove her wrong. Sarah knew what Veronica was trying to do; she certainly wasn't stupid. Sarah turned an ugly crimson/maroon color, and glared at Veronica heatedly.

"No, I would appreciate if you wouldn't. I said that he's not my boyfriend, but the truth is that he is infatuated with me. He probably would turn you down, or worse, go with you to make me jealous. He's sort of an arrogant jerk, but he's the only option I have, and I intend to fully take that option. He scared away all of his competition to get to me, so my only option would have been him," Sarah said. Her mood had changed from being playful and friendly to very petulant within just a moment's time. When Sarah spoke to Veronica, her voice was laced with spite and irritation. Veronica saw Sarah's defensive behavior, and smiled. Now, Veronica had her best friend right where she wanted Sarah to be. She spoke one last teasing comment.

"Not your boyfriend? But Sarah, the way you were walking with your head in the clouds has to mean something…like you want him as your boyfriend, but don't know how to ask him…Cough…HINT, HINT! And, if you weren't interested, how come you flushed like you would if you were interested? Sarah, if he fought that much to get you, and he offered to take you to Prom on such late notice, don't you think that he might care about you? If I were you, I would jump on such a delectable, sweet, feisty sounding guy. And, if I were you, I would share his feelings, because I know that guys like him are rare to find."

"Veronica, when you see him, he will just radiate the word 'jackass'. Trust me; I have actually known him for a while," Sarah said with an irritated voice. But her eyes spoke her fondness, and that is what registered in Veronica's mind. '_Sarah must really like this guy, because I have never known her to speak so bitchy behind a guy's back, and think about him the next minute with charismatic fondness in her eyes… Man, where do you FIND such a guy?' _Veronica thought with a smile, and just shook her head.

"What?" Sarah asked, curious as to what made her friend so bemused. Veronica turned away, and tried to keep from giggling.

"Let me be the judge as to what he radiates. We Aussie Americans typically are strong judges of character…" Veronica said with a demonic chuckle, and raced to the school to avoid being pummeled by Sarah.

"Wait, Veronica? What is that supposed to mean?! Get back here, you little matchmaking wicked witch!" Sarah said, giggling to herself as she sprinted to catch up with her best friend. Little did she know that a white barn owl had listened and watched their whole conversation with awkward amusement. If owls could have smiled, at that moment, this one would have beamed as it flew away.

Jareth chuckled inwardly, and fought to contain the pride that swelled from deep within his chest. So Sarah did find him attractive? And she was denying her feelings? What a pity… He would soon change that... But, if he were to wait for Sarah to give, it would be all the more delightful instead of forcing his affections upon her. Because Jareth knew that it would mean that she would undoubtedly lead herself to her own demise…While he would stand there waiting, like a hungry wolf at her doorstep…

Hmm…Only one obstacle would stand in his way, only one person. She just so happened to be an eccentric Aussie American female. Jareth fell into a spasm of laughter. He could already tell that this was one friend of Sarah's that he would most certainly enjoy charming…

Jareth was helpless to laugh as the thought of Veronica came to mind. She seemed more like an old mother hen then a best friend to Sarah. Still more so, Jareth would need to keep his guard up around her. Veronica wouldn't hesitate to protect Sarah, and he knew well that he would have to persuade Veronica before Sarah. There was no question about it; he would have to do his best to keep Veronica in his favor. No, correction, he would have to woo Veronica before he even began to try and woo Sarah! Sarah knew how to choose her friends, but why did she have to choose much TOO well?!

But, Jareth the Goblin King knew that Sarah was certainly a prize worth fighting for, and he would give this afternoon his best. After all, it wasn't easy to separate a mother Tiger from her cubs, or, going back to the first metaphor, a mother hen from her chicks. With Veronica's protective grip on Sarah, he would have to be on his best behavior. He chuckled, and eased into his well worn flight pattern before accelerating towards the Underground.

Time is short…He would definitely have to make the best of the time he was given…

**DWF: Sorry I took so long…It was another long chappie, so I divided the original. I thought I would draw the whole thing out. Because sooner or later, as an acquaintance of mine once said, Sarah is going to find that de Nile isn't just a river anymore! 7:-) Please review, and let me know what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sarah's First Real Kiss

**DWF: Yah! 35 Reviews! The highest number of reviews I've ever had. I owe you all for being so faithful to me!**

**The REAL Jareth: Yes, Yes, applause for the authoress… (Says this a bit cheekily, and Dark Wolf Flame raises her eyebrows)**

**DWF: I would also like you to applaud my muse for his safe return. I must say, they all missed you Jareth…And, most would like you to make them clones for their own muse purposes.**

**Jareth: (Groans and glares at audience) Must you all have clones of me? I daresay, wouldn't you all rather have the real me?**

**DWF: Looks like someone's feeling a little underappreciated. Any way that I can alleviate that, your Highness? If it's my entire fault, I am really sorry… (Dark Wolf Flame hugs Jareth tightly, and Jareth changes his skulking attitude).**

**Jareth: You're forgiven. As for the rest of you, your clones will be sent via magical UPS. I hope you're all overjoyed now…Because I still am not fond of how you can be so cruel…**

Chapter 6: Sarah's First _Real_ Kiss

After an extremely exhausting day of Government, Calculus, Speech, Honors English 4, and Psychology class, Sarah couldn't wait for class to end. But, to her disgust, she remembered that Jareth the Goblin King would make an appearance after school to walk her home. Her stomach knotted, and she realized that Veronica would be coming to check him out, and see whether she approved him or not. She felt her stomach drop, now expecting the worst.

But as 3:00 wormed its way around the clock, Sarah was grateful to be free. She didn't have much homework tonight, because of the study hall she was thankful to have had today. Sarah would be free to devote all her attention to Toby, and what was left to the Goblin King and her leftover bookwork. She sighed. What caused her to offer a chance at her heart as part of the negotiation?

But, the spirited teens rushed out of the halls, while she waited behind at her locker. She took these few moments to take a deep breath, and reclaim her lost sanity. Her heart pounded in anticipation, and she suddenly found someone staring at her from behind. She jumped, only to find Veronica beaming excitedly. "Veronica, you nearly scared the crap out of me! Don't do that again!" She said, grabbing her backpack, and her notebook. She slammed her locker door, and followed Veronica out into the main lawn.

"Sarah, who'd you think it was? The Goblin King, come to steal you away again?" Veronica asked teasingly, and smiled at her friend reassuringly. '_How right you are, Veronica, how right you are…' _Sarah thought ironically, and sighed.

"Sorry I overreacted. Best friends, right?"

"Yup, Sisters til' the End of the World!" Her little blonde friend said in amusement. They both laughed. Until…

"What is so particularly funny, Sarah," A silky, smooth, seductive voice said from behind them. Veronica jumped a mile, and laughed harder. Sarah jumped as well, but dropped her notebook and bookbag in the process. Sarah didn't laugh. She could only stare…

Before her stood a man in a onyx leather jacket, black jeans that fit him in all the right places, and a white, button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving a slight glimpse of the godliness beneath. His hair was pulled neatly back, with two single strands framing his face. He wore his customary boots, and a studded black belt that had a buckle in the shape of his amulet. His amulet, which hung from around his neck lazily, gleamed in the early May sunshine. His eyes were still mismatched, and his Fae markings were still bold above his eyes. He smirked, and looked just like a rock star. Sarah wasn't sure what to think, but she let him pick up her bags, and the books she had dropped. Veronica gasped.

"So, is this him? Sarah, he's _gorgeous_!" Veronica whispered, as Jareth picked up her dropped books. Veronica came to her senses, and pushed Sarah forward, "Don't just stand there gawking; Sarah, thank him for picking up your books!" Veronica said, gritting her teeth. Sarah, stumbling forward, was caught by the chest of the object in question.

"Uh, thank you?" She said, flushed. Jareth just snickered, and in the most teasing way possible, he slipped her books into her hands. He actually allowed his hand to touch hers, and a fiery jolt of electricity was sent through her hands.

Jareth chuckled, and addressed Veronica, "I think Sarah is quite um, incapacitated as of right now, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jareth, and I am from the United Kingdom. Sarah and I met three years ago when I was here on vacation. I very briefly was involved romantically with Sarah, at a dance at the Country Club."

"I see. It's good for Sarah to have a boyfriend in her life once in a while. At least you seem like a gentleman, unlike some of the jerks I dated. I keep telling Sarah that she should stop looking in all the wrong places, and wait for a gentleman to come along," Veronica said with a wink. Sarah fumed, and turned away. "_Oh woe to me! Betrayed by my own friend! Backstabber!" _She thought, turning a deep crimson color. Both Jareth and Veronica laughed; a melodious but defeating sound. Veronica had voiced that she approved, and already she had started her matchmaking business.

'_Romantically involved at the Country Club my ass, Jareth, and you know it," _Sarah thought with a soft growl, and pushed herself away from him. "He wasn't involved romantically with me; he just wished 

that he was. I thought that he looked cute from a distance, and just wanted to dance with him." _Ok Sarah, not entirely truthful, but hey, neither was his introduction! _Sarah thought with a smile.

Jareth's smile turned to a frown, and he spoke so that only Sarah could hear him; "I gave you my heart, Sarah. I'd say that I was involved with you for that short amount of time." Sarah didn't comment on that, but her stomach instead commented on how hungry she was. Sarah was not only hungry in the sense of hungry for food, but also hungry elsewhere, in other forbidden hungers. She blushed, and turned away to gain control over her body once again. So she decided to change the subject.

"Hey, um, I've got some extra cash… Jareth, Veronica, would you like to come with me to get Toby, and we can go for some pizza or something?" Veronica smiled, and nodded, while Sarah turned to Jareth, smiling an apology. Jareth chuckled.

"Lead the way, Princess, "Jareth said with a dramatic flourish of his arms, and walked in between both of the overly excited women. But, before moving behind them, he whispered seductively in her ear. "Hungry, Sarah? What a wonderful way to veil your true feelings…But, I am sure Veronica already knows from the look on your face that you think much more than that of me. What a pity," He enunciated his last three words, and with each one, a breath of hot air fell on her neck. Sarah squirmed a bit, and glared in his direction. Jareth laughed, and moved a few feet behind Sarah and Veronica, still carrying her book bag for her.

"Jareth, I am not quite ready to discuss with you the extent of my hunger…Please stop that, you're making me uncomfortable…"She mumbled under her breath with a shiver of discontent. Jareth cocked an eyebrow arrogantly, yet with regal grace. Sarah gulped, and turned to look towards the path ahead. They had just turned down the gravel alley, not far from her house. She had to get a grip on her emotions, or they would engulf her. Sarah closed her eyes, feeling slightly sick to her stomach as an unwavering growl arose from her stomach. It didn't take much to get her mind off of her body's reaction to Jareth's silky innuendos. She knew that she had to get something in her stomach, or her glucose levels would bottom out, and she would put the arrogant King in a situation he would all too willingly take advantage of. Jareth sighed, and backed off.

"Fine, my dear, but don't deny the truth. It's unbecoming of you, Sarah, love," He said, deliberately staying a few feet away from them. He did this partly so he could appease Sarah's discomfort, and listen to the conversation that was ensuing between the two teenage women. Perhaps he could find out more on how to persuade Sarah. He was surprised to hear what passed between the two females, in his watchful presence.

"You can't think he's just perfect, do you?" Sarah whispered furiously. Veronica scowled.

"No, but I think he's pretty hot-in more ways that just his good looks. Sarah, after you two go to prom, you ought to get involved with him. Didn't you see those eyes of his after you told him that you two 

were never involved? He almost looked…heartbroken…I think that he really cares about you, and that you should snatch him up!" Veronica whispered insistently.

"He's not as innocent as you think, Veronica…He's done his fair share of sly things, and he just happened to wound me in the process. I don't want to get attached, and…well; I don't really want to talk about that while we're in earshot…" Sarah said with a sigh, glancing at the formidable presence behind them. Jareth was busy scanning the neighborhood, pretending to be interested in a squirrel in a nearby tree. Veronica sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, how can you be so ignorant? Sometimes, we make mistakes. Do me a favor; don't hold his against him. I think that he can make you happy, and that you haven't been that since your mother ran off…Please, just give that man a chance!" Veronica said with a frustrated growl.

Sarah sighed, and replied, "I'm already giving him a chance. He has until prom to woo me, and until I graduate to make me fall in love with him. Then, if all goes well, he wants me to follow him back to England. I figure that since I am 18, I am old enough to allow him another chance. Before, I never understood what I felt towards him, Veronica, and he's a bit controlling. I don't want to give him any power over me, when I don't know exactly how he'd use it. No, Veronica, not if I can help it!"

"Sarah, you don't have to give him complete control over you. That is only if you're married, and as far as I'm concerned, you and he are going to be FAR from that right now. Please, just let him demonstrate for you what a good boyfriend can do for you; have fun with him, and get to know him for yourself," Veronica said with a note of finality. She was finished; that would be all that Sarah would get out of her best friend on the subject.

When they were finished, he walked in step with both of them. With a slight note of hesitation in his voice, he attempted small talk with the both of them. "So, how was school? You two look like you were put through the Clean-"With a glare from Sarah, he decided to pick another simile. "Like you went through a wild party, and barely lived to tell the tale."

Veronica smiled. "I don't particularly care for high school. I am taking AP classes at the local college, and I just come back to the high school to walk with Sarah. But, yeah, school is tough. Sarah, I bet you had one heck of a day…Wasn't the council meeting at lunch to discuss mini props for Prom?"

Sarah sighed, "School is crap. I was overworked, and I still have Calculus homework to finish. And yes, we did meet to discuss mini props. They want to spend our money on roses-red ones. And mirrors and other stupid things like that. We have all the props from the drama department, and they still want more…" She said, kicking the ground in frustration.

"Are you sure that you still want to go out to eat, and not go home and rest, Sarah?" Jareth said with concern as they reached the porch of Sarah's house. Sarah, surprised by his concern, shook her head, and remembered Veronica's advice. She took a deep breath, and placed a false smile on her face.

"No, Jareth, I'm fine. Hey, uh thank you for carrying my stuff for me. That was…rather chivalrous of you, and I appreciate the help," Sarah said with a friendly smile. He grinned in return, and Veronica motioned for her to invite him in. "Hey, do you want to come in for a moment? I'll probably be a little while, since I have to go change and scavenge for my money." Jareth nodded, and followed her into the house.

"Um, Sarah, I have to make a phone call, and I left my phone at home. Do you mind if I go and call in the kitchen?" Veronica said with a pleasant smile. Sarah nodded, and then Jareth and Sarah were left alone…

"Sarah-"Jareth started, and was hushed by Sarah. Sarah sighed, and looked away a moment, and then turned back.

"Look, I know you were listening to our conversation before…I didn't mean to say some of the things I said about you. It's just, I don't know quite how to go about this whole thing…I'm…scared…I'm afraid to admit anything, at least while you're watching with that hideously beautiful smirk on your face," Sarah said, lowering her gaze. She was met with a sigh, and she saw that he took one more step towards her.

"Sarah," He spoke her name, smiling with something in his eyes that she wasn't sure of, and he gently pulled her face up to meet his gaze. She edged away, like a shy foal. "Don't, "her voice said, barely heard above the hum of the air conditioner. He continued, this time with the most gentle of caresses. Sarah tensed a bit at his gentle touch, slightly panicking as his hand brushed her cheek.

"Sarah, be still," He spoke gently in her ear, and trailed a gloved hand along her cheek. He continued, with a mysterious smile on his warm looking lips, "If only for just a moment, please listen to me. I am, for the most part, _human. _I make mistakes, some of which hurt or frighten those around me. But, I want the chance that you've offered to me, and I will do my best to move the stars, reorder time, or whatever you ask of me. I _don't_ wish to hurt you."

Sarah closed her eyes at his tender touch. How could he be so arrogant, yet be so tender and gentle in actions? Her strongest feeling at that moment was to fall into his arms, feel his comforting embrace around her. She took his gloved hand in her own, and opened her eyes. His mismatched eyes were trained on her, with such a brilliant depth she was afraid she would fall into his gaze and never return.

She relaxed, and did the unexpected. She pulled him closer, and wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders. Surprised, he nearly pulled back, but he didn't want to ruin the spell that seemed to be over her. He chuckled, and she could feel it reverberate against her ear.

"You don't trust me, Sarah, but somehow you end up in my arms. Ah, Sarah, what am I going to do with you?"

Sarah didn't look up, instead, she mumbled against his chest, "Why can't you just shut up and take advantage of this moment to hold me? It's not like I do this everyday, so enjoy it," She paused, then continued, "Besides, the way you talk to me…it's so tender, like you're trying to coax a spooked animal. It…soothes me, and makes me feel better. I find it so confusing…you can be cruel and arrogant one moment, yet tender and comforting, and teasing the next. It makes no sense to me, at all."

"Not many things do, love…Not many things do," Jareth said, and closed his eyes for a moment, repressing all of the sinfully delicious things his heart wanted to do at that moment. Sensing the urgency of his body, Jareth released her gently, and opened his eyes once more. "You'd better get to changing, before I do get the chance to take advantage of this."

"Fine," Sarah said, releasing her grip grudgingly, and trudged up the stairs.

Jareth sat patiently on a fluffy white chair, and sighed. She was so beautiful, when she would just trust him blindly like that. Sarah was unpredictable, yet, still managed to catch his attention no matter what mood he was in. Quite a few times, he had spared a mischievous goblin or two from a terrible fate when he caught wind of news of Sarah. Now, he was going to be the man to take her to her most important dance of her school career. He couldn't help but feel prideful. After all, how many years did it take for Sarah to _finally _realize her immaturity at her refusal so long ago? He snickered, and just as Veronica came into the room. Sarah then seemed to materialize, and grudgingly placed herself between Veronica and him.

Jareth snickered, and thanked the stars that she didn't notice his victorious sneer. Instead, her eyes were locked on Veronica. Oh God! Was she really that jealous? Surely she could see past the spite, and realize what Veronica had planned all along? He chuckled, and smiled Veronica's way, mouthing a silent "thank you" to her friend. Veronica winked, and turned back to Sarah happily.

"Ok, Toby's at the babysitter's. Which is just across the street from the pizza parlor we'll go to," Sarah said, taking charge, hoping to drive away the deep green feeling of envy from the bottom of her stomach. She heard him chuckle from behind her, as he moved to hold the door open for her. But, she reached the door handle just as his had, and a silent jolt of electricity traveled through her.

"_God! His hand is on mine, oh no!" _She screamed silently in her head. She blushed, and pulled away, allowing him to open the door for the females before following behind them.

Sarah, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't stop thinking about the jolt that passed between them. She was silent for most of the trip, but the other two found easy, simple conversation.

What the heck was she thinking, wishing for her childhood crush to take her to Prom?

-Intermission-

It took just five minutes to get to the babysitter's, and Toby seemed overjoyed to see Sarah and Veronica, but most happy to have seen Jareth. Jareth picked Toby up, and playfully swung him around. Contented, Toby giggled and smiled at Jareth fondly.

"How is Toby so fond of you, Jareth?" Veronica asked curiously. Jareth smiled.

"For a while, I had to watch him while Sarah was away doing something. I guess he just remembers me, the little bugger," Jareth said, looking down at Toby fondly.

Sarah looked put out, "Did he mention that he sent me away himself?! For the stupidest of things, like peach soda?!" Sarah growled. Veronica giggled, obviously amused.

"Good cover up, Sarah," Jareth whispered, and glanced at her with a sly smile. Sarah rolled her eyes, hiding the look of amusement and pride behind a fake scowl.

They entered the pizza plaza, where a friend of theirs seated them at the table. The waitress, bashful at the sight of the handsome Goblin King, nearly forgot to ask for their drinks. Calmly, Jareth addressed the waitress, and in no time at all, they placed their order for the pizza. Toby had barbeque chicken, and kept trying to smear it all over Jareth's face playfully. Jareth was not quite as amused, and closed his eyes as a splatter of barbeque sauce splattered his nose. Sarah laughed, as the Goblin King glared at Sarah hotly. Sarah apologized, and raised a napkin to his face to try and wipe away the barbeque sauce, but he caught her hand in a delicate but firm grasp. Veronica grinned maniacally, and said that she would take Toby into the ladies' restroom, "to give the two lovebirds some alone time".

"You look quite handsome with BBQ sauce on your nose, Jareth…" Sarah said chuckling. Jareth scowled playfully.

"I don't think so," Jareth replied with mock aggravation. Sarah laughed gracefully, her eyes sparkling with humor. When her eyes met those of Jareth's mocking ones, she looked away, suddenly scared off.

"Just let me wipe that off," Sarah said, quietly looking down at her chest. Jareth smiled, and forced her chin to look up to meet his.

"Do not fear me so much…You may find that I'll return the favor, dear Sarah," Jareth said, his face radiating mischief.

Sarah's eyes locked with his, as Jareth released her hand. Sarah gradually reached to his face, and wiped the barbeque sauce off his nose and into her napkin. She stopped, and just stared into his mismatched eyes. They burned with all the intensity of the numerous stars, staring back at her with all the passion of a lover. She was locked into their brilliance, puzzling over how beautiful they were. She drew closer, lips parted in awkward wonder.

Jareth was reminded of how she looked so long ago in the crystal ballroom. She gave the room the same look of curiosity, though she knew perfectly well that the world in the ballroom wasn't where girls her age belonged. She was inquisitive, but scared that night, and he had laughed at her sense of curiosity despite the known dangers that the room provided. He went to her, teasing and staying just playfully out of her reach. It seemed to her that he was almost playing with her, and finally closed in for a dance, tired of all his playing with her feelings. It was time to end it, and make her his for the rest of forever.

But she had fled, and broke through the crystal's defenses, and his forgetful charm. She had broken his heart twice that night, and twice he had offered it to her. Alas, dreams were just not enough for Sarah to forget her family, her friends, her life aboveground.

But here, he had trapped her. Here, she was entranced by the power of his beauty. Here, he could simply swipe her away…without much difficulty at all. But here, he would settle for the moment that he would have her under his spell. Without hesitation, the Goblin King closed the gap between their lips, eyes closed in sweet bliss.

Sarah was shocked at first, then she felt warmth growing in the pit of her stomach as the thought registered that Jareth was indeed kissing her. She kissed him back, smiling deep inside as she realized that he wasn't going to pull away, he wasn't going to disappear beside her. Jareth's gloved hands wound themselves in her hair, burrowing in until they found themselves behind her neck, and supporting her back. They broke apart gingerly, and Sarah gasped for air. Jareth seemed unwilling to let her go, but did so. Sarah's heart beat was erratic, and her breathing was still coming in quick gasps.

Veronica, arriving at that exact moment, seemed vaguely aware that the two of them had just made out in a public area. Instead, she seemed pleased, and wished that they would have continued. But, like all things in this world, there was only so much time she could give them in circumstances with Toby. She smiled, as the two automatically stood straighter, carrying on as though they had just came from a breathy argument.

Then, Veronica went home, and Jareth, Toby, and Sarah headed back to Sarah's house. Once Toby was put to bed, and Sarah was finished with her homework, Jareth left for home.

Sarah, both relieved and slightly breathless, went to shower and get ready for bed. Afterwards, Sarah collapsed on her bed, both exhausted, yet delirious from all of the night's events. Jareth had kissed her…and she had kissed him back. The night had taken on an altogether different glow, now that his lips had indeed touched her own. She felt sleepy, but extremely happy.

Surely the Goblin King had more up his sleeve, than just a kiss? Perhaps, she thought, Perhaps he was just getting warmed up, and he indeed had more in store for her?

She couldn't wait to see what else he had in store…

**DWF: Please forgive me for the long chapter, and for fighting with the muse…He and I disagreed how to end this chapter, but he seemed quite happy with the result. I just hope that you all are pleased with the turnout...Any further suggestions? I have plans on the After Prom, Prom, and dress shopping, but I need something else until then. Let's see, Prom is in about two weeks in the story… So if you have any ideas, feel free to write them in whatever reviews you would bless me with. PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Of Shakespeare and Chicken

**DWF: Thank you all for responding, and waiting, again, so patiently for me. I know that it's annoying, but I am trying to update at least once every week or so. So thanks to those that submitted some form of an idea in your reviews! Wow, 47! XD**

**Jareth: …**

**DWF: What? Don't look at me like that…You were p.o.'d at me, and I needed ideas…**

**Jareth: (Sweeps her into a hug) Thought you needed this…I'm going to be out on royal duties for the next week or so…Just thought I'd warn you…**

**DWF: (Blushing, growing warm in his grip)…Thanks, I appreciate the warning…Good luck with your royal duties… (Jareth poofs away, and DWF is left with the story) Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Of Shakespeare and Roasted Chicken

Sarah slept well that night, and thankfully had a dreamless night's sleep. She awoke only after the alarm buzzed annoyingly in her ear, and alerted her that her day had begun. She rose from bed, got ready for school, and rushed down to breakfast to grab a piece of toast on the run. She kissed Toby, her father, and her stepmother goodbye, and then raced to school.

Veronica was already there when she arrived, and already Veronica began to harass Sarah about the night before.

"So, what did the two of you do while I was out of the room last night with little Toby? Did you two get some action?"

"VERONICA!"

"What, I'm only asking…You two looked pretty winded when I came in last night…I just assumed that you two were kissing before I came in."

Defeated, Sarah sighed, "Yes, we were kissing…But that doesn't mean you should assume that we are a pair at this moment. Yes, I was in close proximity, Yes, I found it hard to concentrate, Yes, I gave in to temptation….No, there was no tongue dancing! It was simply a chaste, breathless, peck on the lips…"

"But you have feelings for him? Right? Oh Sar, you've got to let me do your makeup the night of Prom. We'll make you look so beautiful, he won't be able to resist!"

"You've certainly thought this through, Veronica…" Sarah said with an acerbic smile. Both girls laughed, and continued on their way merrily.

-Intermission-

Sarah's first class, Honors Government, passed without incident. The teacher, Mr. Stanley, passed out worksheets, lectured, and much to Sarah's dissatisfaction, handed out homework. It was at least two pages of Court cases that she needed to read over and memorize within the next two weeks before the unit exam. Sarah cringed, and her eyes darted to the clock. She sighed, and as the bell rang for her next class, she got up and went to her locker. She grabbed her English Textbook, and her Calculus textbook. Then, finding still enough time, she went to beg for the homework in Calculus from someone in the first block class.

Clarissa Tian, the top student in the class, obliged her. She had at least two pages of problems to do…easy, but she had to show the work she did to get her answer. Sarah sighed, and rushed to English 4 Honors, before Ms. Lang could count her tardy. She made it to her seat just before the tardy bell screeched throughout the halls of the school.

"Wow, Sarah, you made it just in time…Now, Class, let's take attendance, and get started quickly. We have a lot to cover, and I am sure that you all want to get a head start on tonight's homework. It's a killer!" Ms. Lang said with a fake looking smile. Groans could be heard throughout the room, loudest of who was Sarah's.

For good measure, Sarah added a pained, "It's not fair," under her breath. Ms. Lang, unfortunately, had strong hearing, and caught her. Sarah groaned as Ms. Lang gave her an extra assignment, for complaining when she knew that life isn't fair, and Sarah was instantly reminded of Jareth just before he sent the cleaners after her and Hoggle.

"_You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is," _He had said, with an irritated but cocky glance her way. Sarah sighed, and rushed to get at least half of the assignment complete before Ms. Lang even noticed that she wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, she completed it much before their next assignment; reading Act I of Macbeth, and doing the Literature Questions at the end of the segment.

Thankfully, Sarah at least read Act I in advance, and she was able to start in on the questions. She had the assignment half completed by the time that the bell rang for third block…Next class was Speech…Sarah was a complete genius in this class, and she knew that she wouldn't have homework in this class…

Nope! She had an assignment, sadly, that the Drama/Speech teacher had assigned at the last minute. A dialogue of her choice was to be read to the class tomorrow, for at least 40 points, using the lessons that she had learned in Speech the past semester. Sarah sighed, and then stopped. Jareth could help her with some of her homework, if she would ask him…She wondered if Jareth had ever picked up Shakespeare…She smiled, and became excited at the thought of seeing his take on the genius of Shakespeare. She giggled, trying to anticipate his reaction.

The rest of Sarah's day, however, took on the same overworked feel. She worked through lunch, finishing most of her Calculus, and English homework. Sadly, she would still have about two hours of homework left. Sarah's stomach growled, and she was forced to stop, scarf down decaying cafeteria food (i.e., a cookie), and move on to her next class.

So, when she left for her locker after the last class of the day, she left with her Government, Speech, and Psychology homework in tow. She groaned, and lifted the massive book bag across her back. She then proceeded to walk home, presumably alone. Until…

"Where are you going, Sarah?" Jareth's silky voice said from the shadows. Sarah, tired and wishing for Tylenol Extra strength, turned to face the insatiable Fae with a grimace.

"Home…I have insane amounts of homework to do," Sarah said with a tired, defeated sigh.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, and smirked curiously at Sarah. He wore his typical getup, but as he stepped from the shadows, he wore his maroon leather jacket, a black t-shirt, and black leather pants. His hair remained the same, long, spiked glory it had been the first time she saw him. In fact, he seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, like a beacon to Sarah.

Sarah tried not to stare…but, the way he had just magically changed appearance astounded her. It distracted her from her worrying for only a moment. When the spell wore off, she smiled. "I see you found your niche in mortal clothing. That jacket really does make you look sharp. But don't think of showing up to Prom like that…"

Jareth chuckled, "I wasn't planning on going to your social gathering looking like a mortal rock star…I've something much better in mind…"

Sarah paled, "What, exactly?"

Jareth grinned, reminding Sarah instantly of the Cheshire Cat of Alice's imagination… "I'm not telling…Only that I will wipe that pretty smile right off your face when I do."

"You will show me…Surely if I bribe you?"

"No…unless…" He paused, his lips curling into a secretive smile. "What kind of bribe, exactly, did you have in mind, Sarah?" Jareth said, with a wicked, seductive grin on his face. Sarah blushed, and immediately grew defensive.

"I don't mean to bribe anything quite what you're thinking of Jareth…I was planning on taking you with me to go dress shopping, so we could coordinate our outfits," Sarah said, the dynamic of her voice changing to a quiet undertone.

The Goblin King laughed; a rich, musical sound to Sarah's ears. "Not quite what I had in mind, either, Sarah…But," here, Jareth stepped closer to her, and slipped his arms around her waist. Confident that she could no longer move away from him/and or _wouldn't _move away from him, he lowered his lips to her left ear. "I can make that arrangement a reality…but only if you wish it," Jareth said, nipping her ear affectionately. Sarah shivered, and as he laughed again, he released her. In the time that she had been distracted, he had casually took her backpack off her shoulders, and placed it on his own.

"You sneak!" She said, trying to hide the playful smile forming on her lips. Sarah, regaining some of her energy, launched herself at him. Jareth casually hopped out of the way, causing Sarah to stumble lightly. "Give me that back, you stubborn old owl!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and glared playfully, "Old? Old? Begging your pardon, Sarah, but how could you say such a thing! I am young, for a Fae. Trust me, 1,500 years old is young…I will just have to keep your procured backpack until you learn some manners," He said with a devious smile. She huffed, and rushed at him, giving chase. Jareth ran, effortlessly sprinting to the park where he had first seen her as a little girl, and where she had practiced the lines of the Labyrinth for no one in particular to hear. Sarah followed gracefully, lithe like a gazelle, but fast like a cheetah. Still, she couldn't catch up to him, until he reached the other side of the bridge.

It was here that Jareth wordlessly tossed her backpack on a frazzled, old blanket. Jareth bent over, panted, and grinned at Sarah. Sarah, glanced at the blanket, panted, and lightly hit Jareth on the shoulder. "You could have just asked me to come with you to the park; it would have been much simpler!"

"Would you have honestly obliged, precious?" Jareth asked, cocking an eyebrow incredulously.

Sarah paused, "I would have been more accepting if you had asked...but, I guess it doesn't matter, I mean, I'm here anyway…" Jareth snorted. "Hey! Don't give me that! I'm just saying that I would have been more accepting…"

"But you wouldn't have trusted me…"

"Yes-WAIT, I mean, NO! I probably wouldn't have minded going…I mean I have to have some amount of trust in you…I wished you back, didn't I?"

"Yes…But that doesn't directly mean that you trust me," Jareth said with a snicker. He had won this round. Sarah sighed, and her stomach growled painfully from the pit of her stomach. She glanced at the backpack, at Jareth, and then at the blanket and the basket of food on the blanket. Jareth smiled knowingly.

"You skipped lunch again, didn't you, Sarah?" He asked, as his eyes shown fierce and knowing, but his smile gently reprimanded her. She huffed.

"Not on purpose…I did get the chance to eat my chocolate chip cookie, though," Sarah said with a defensive grin, as they lowered themselves to the tattered picnic blanket. Jareth scoffed, and shook his head in admonishment.

"In that basket love, my chef was kind enough to send with me a plate of roast chicken, dinner rolls, a plate of vegetables, some fresh fruit, and a couple glasses, and your so called 'Peach Soda'…It was going to be my whole lunch, but I told him to provide more than enough, should you decide to skip your lunch again today…" He said with a grin, and continued, "And I would share with you. As a sort of," He stopped, attempting to find the words.

"Date?" Sarah inserted helpfully. Jareth laughed again, and nodded. She laughed, and continued, "Well, it will have to be a homework-lunch date then…because I have little more than two hours of homework to do."

"What kind?" he asked, shoving a plateful of food into her hands. Sarah, gingerly took a bite of the chicken, and swooned.

"Mmm…This is so good, Jareth! Oh, what kind of homework? Are you in any way familiar with the Bard?"

"William Shakespeare? Yes, I've been to several of his plays. Which one? _Hamlet_? _A Midsummer Night's Dream_? _Macbeth_?"

"Macbeth…I have most of it finished, but I don't quite yet understand it," Sarah said, daintily ripping at the chicken. Jareth paused, cleared his throat, and smiled.

"If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well  
It were done quickly. If th'assassination  
Could trammel up the consequence, and catch  
With his surcease success: that but this blow  
Might be the be-all and the end-all, here,  
But here upon this bank and shoal of time,  
We'd jump the life to come. But in these cases  
We still have judgement here, that we but teach

Bloody instructions which, being taught, return  
To plague th'inventor. This even-handed justice  
Commends th'ingredience of our poisoned chalice  
To our own lips. He's here in double trust:  
First, as I am his kinsman and his subject,  
Strong both against the deed; then, as his host,  


Who should against his murderer shut the door,  
Not bear the knife myself. Besides, this Duncan  
Hath borne his faculties so meek, hath been  
So clear in his great office, that his virtues  
Will plead like angels, trumpet-tongued against  
The deep damnation of his taking-off,  
And pity, like a naked new-born babe,  
Striding the blast, or heaven's cherubin, horsed  
Upon the sightless couriers of the air,  
Shall blow the horrid deed in every eye  
That tears shall drown the wind. I have no spur  
To prick the sides of my intent, but only  
Vaulting ambition which o'erleaps itself  
And falls on th'other," He said, and turned back to his own chicken. Sarah stared at him in utter shock…When he spoke those lines, it seemed as though he were Macbeth himself, contemplating on murdering Duncan in Macbeth's home. He snickered, obviously amused by Sarah's transfixed expression.

"You really have to ham it up, don't you?" She said with a scoff, finishing the plate of food he had given her.

"Sarah, Sarah, I just thought you would have known me better…I thought that you knew that I would pull that out of my cloak sometime…" Jareth said, flicking an ant off the blanket, and reclining comfortably as Sarah glanced down at him with unease.

"Fine, let's move on…I finished Calculus (Thank God), and I have to have a dialogue ready to read from tomorrow. Psychology is a little more difficult, I don't think you can help," Sarah said begrudgingly.

Jareth sighed, "I am well prepared to face any dangers untold, whatever they may be. Of course I can handle some silly high school assignment…" Sarah grinned wickedly, and gave the huffy Goblin King her Psychology book. Jareth puzzled over it for a few minutes, sighed, and answered the questions for her. "Child's play, dearest. It's the art of war…my, you should be familiar with some of this stuff. I used it all on you in the Labyrinth," He said, a mocking grin decorating his sharp features. Sarah's wicked grin soon turned to a scowl of defeat.

"Oh, go dunk yourself into the Bog of Eternal Stench, Jareth, and leave me to puzzle over how you managed to get these answers right," Sarah said bitterly. Jareth laughed, and turned away for a moment.

"Sarah, for once in your life, don't try to think…It will come, it just requires patience. The only reason it comes naturally to me is because I use a lot of psychology when I rule the Underground. It becomes second nature, all in good time," Jareth said, kissing Sarah's hand affectionately. Sarah blushed, and felt her pride become more diminished, as Jareth worked his way up her arm.

"I really don't understand why you must be so right all the time. Ever since you came back, I keep coming up with the wrong answers whenever I attempt to do something right. You seem to be breaking down my walls faster than I keep trying to repair them…" Sarah said, pulling her hand away darkly. Jareth smiled.

"Sarah, I do hate to tell you this, but in order for you to see the real me, I have to break down the walls that you keep building up. If I don't, then we both reach an impasse, because neither one of us would get any closer. Just trust me, and I won't let you fall," Jareth said, picking up her books, and setting them neatly in a pile. Sarah was speechless…What could she have said to shift her reluctance from the wellspring of her problems? He had her, right where he wanted her, right where she couldn't get out. She had to trust him…to let go of her reluctance to think anything of Jareth other than a villain. She had to let go of all that held her back from trusting him, from giving him the reins of her heart. Sarah could do nothing else.

Sarah was breaking down, and as her world was crashing in around her, she had nothing to do but to allow the bitter tears flow from her emerald eyes. So be it, her heart screamed within her chest, but her mind remembered only the cruelty of playing her for her brother. The warnings of her mind sparred with the feelings of her heart, intensely warring inside her head. Jareth, seeing the confusion and the bitterness from deep within her eyes, remained silent. His arms snaked around her, protectively locking around her shoulders in a death grip. He whispered patiently in her ears, easing and calming the rampant storm within her mind. Once more, the King had to play knight in shining armor, but only to save the maiden from herself.

Sarah felt the brush of his feather light hair against her cheek, in a faint but comforting nuzzle. She laughed darkly, "I suppose you must think me the most dangerous head case you've ever met…"

His voice was a light rumble, like the thunder after a light storm. "No…Because you have the sense to build the walls and to at least try to defend your heart from me…" His eyes suddenly raised and he pulled away, subconsciously feeling like he was imposing upon her. His whole body tensed, and he attempted to move away, but to no avail. Sarah wouldn't let go, encouraging him in her own way.

"You know, Jareth, I still have to go dress shopping. Would you like to come with me, since Veronica is going to be gone this weekend?" Sarah asked, smiling lightheartedly, almost as though the whole barrier incident didn't occur.

"Wherever my fairest maiden goes, I wish to follow." Jareth said, relaxing under her persistent touch.

"Then tis a date!" She said, cleaning up her books, the picnic stuff, and the blanket. Jareth took picnic stuff, waved his hand, and they disappeared. Then, together, they walked to Sarah's house, chattering small talk as they went.

**DWF: Hey guys. Man, I have been busy with a capital B! School started up around the 28****th****, and I have been at Band camp in the mornings. Phew! Jareth wasn't pleased that I took this long to show him this chapter, but I bribed him in return for forgoing the idea of sending me to the Bog of Eternal Stench or throwing me into an Oubliette! Please forgive me and review!**


End file.
